


Accidentally In Love

by dytabytes



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences on Ratchet and Wheeljack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

#01 - Walking: Sometimes Ratchet thought that Wheeljack had only two settings: completely immobile (as he tinkered with his experiments) or full speed ahead (when his experiments inevitably exploded), as walking never seemed to factor into the equation.

#02 - Waltz: Ratchet sighs and rolls his eyes, but nevertheless, he smiles as Wheeljack laughingly pulls him into an impromptu waltz in the middle of the empty medbay.

#03 - Wishes: Ratchet hopes against all hope that he and Wheeljack can survive to see the end of the war, and it never occurs to him to ask why Wheeljack, of all mechs, is part of his dream of the future.

#04 - Wonder: As he taps his stylus against his datapad, Jazz idly wonders whether Ratchet or Wheeljack have realized yet that they've been flirting with each other for over a millenium now.

#05 - Worry: It's Ratchet's duty to worry about the health of the rest of the citizens of the Ark, but at the end of the day, it's Wheeljack who makes sure that Ratchet is in good condition to do so.

#06 - Whimsy: Ratchet believes that the Dinobots are a failed project even before they've been started, but... one look at the whimsical glint in Wheeljack's eyes convinces him to help anyway.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland: As Wheeljack gazes at the scorched expanse of dirt that used to be a field, he turns to Ratchet and he laughingly notes, "Didn't I tell you that the flamethrowers would be useful?"

#08 - Whiskey and Rum: As he is patching up Wheeljack's cracked and singed windshield, Ratchet very firmly lays down the law: Wheeljack is _never_ to experiment with human intoxicants _ever_ again.

#09 - War: When Wheeljack notices how exhausted Ratchet has been lately, he quietly declares preemptive war on the Twins (and in the end, they never figured out how all of their belongings got welded to the ceiling).

#10 - Weddings: When Wheeljack was the one to catch the bouquet at Spike and Carly's wedding, people chuckled (he'd thought she had accidentally flung it away), but then the sling-shotted garter got well and truly tangled in Ratchet's chevron and things moved into the realm of the bizzare.

#11 - Birthday: Wheeljack's memory for such mundane things as names and dates is like a sieve, which is why Ratchet is so surprised to find a birthday card (only slightly soot-smudged!) tucked under his door at the end of the day.

#12 - Blessing: Wheeljack's fast asleep and slumped over on Ratchet's shoulder, but in spite of the crick in his shoulders, Ratchet can't help but notice how much the warmth of Wheeljack's body on his back feels like a benediction.

#13 - Bias: "Jack, if you raise the bias on this circuit anymore it'll blow, and when it does, don't you dare come crying to me to fix your dents!"

#14 - Burning: Of course, when a soot-covered Jack stumbles into the med bay, Ratchet sighs and soothes his singes anyway.

#15 - Breathing: It's amazing how comforting it is to listen to the slow whir of Ratchet's intakes as he does his paperwork.

#16 - Breaking: There's tension rising between Ratchet and Wheeljack and it's moving faster and faster towards the breaking point, even if neither of them has noticed it yet.

#17 - Belief: When a freshly-exploded and punch-drunk Wheeljack murmurs, "You'll always know just how to make it better", Ratchet thinks he feels something break inside his spark.

#18 - Balloon: "I don't care if helium is less dense than air, if you try to float using one of those balloons and fall, I'm going to kill you!"

#19 - Balcony: Wheeljack sits on one of the balcony-like ledges of the cliffs, smiling as he watches Ratchet howl and barrel after the twins.

#20 - Bane: "_You_, Wheeljack, are the _bane_ of my existence."

#21 - Quiet: When Wheeljack's away, the Ark's too quiet; Ratchet needs the distraction of regular explosions to concentrate.

#22 - Quirks: When he really, really needs to work, Wheeljack puts his most treasured, secret sound clip on loop: the rumble of Ratchet's engine as he sleeps (he pretends it's just the rhythmic purr that relaxes him).

#23 - Question: Ratchet never asks Wheeljack to stop working with explosives and Wheeljack never suggests that maybe Ratchet should stay in the medbay and off of the battlefield (Sometimes love is not in the words, but in the silences).

#24 - Quarrel: "Wheeljack, I don't think that a crossbow is going to be useful to anyone, especially not one with explosive-tipped ammunition."

#25 - Quitting: When Ratchet leaves his post in Cybertron in order to join the Ark's crew, Wheeljack starts writing up his own letter of resignation.

#26 - Jump: Ratchet pokes at Wheeljack's newest invention, unable to believe that he other mech has actually created something that has absolutely no chance of blowing up (a trampoline, after all, is nothing more than cleverly crafted metal and rubber).

#27 - Jester: Sometimes Wheeljack thinks the only reason why the Autobots keep him is because his failures are amusing, but then Ratchet throws broken medical equipment at him and tells him to stop moping (Wheeljack always feels better when he's fixing something).

#28 - Jousting: Jousting was a human sport, but that didn't stop Wheeljack from trying to adapt it to Cybertronian terms (Skyfire was not impressed with the idea of a saddle).

#29 - Jewel: When Ratchet (battered and dinged up with dried energon from the battlefield crusted on his sides) finally onlines with a groan, Wheeljack doesn't compare his optics to jewels, but he's relieved nonetheless.

#30 - Just: Since Wheeljack was hugging the life out of him anyway, Ratchet figured he may as well return the favour.

#31 - Smirk: After finding themselves locked in a closet together (and Ratchet would have to remind the twins not to be so cliche later) he and Wheeljack locked gazes, smirked, then proceeded to make loud, annoying interface noises and bang on the walls just to piss people off.

#32 - Sorrow: Wheeljack is surprised at how melancholy he feels when he thinks of Ratchet finding a bondmate (shouldn't he be happy for his friend?).

#33 - Stupidity: Jazz notices Wheeljack's new awkwardness around Ratchet and smirks (perhaps the engineer is not quite as clueless as Jazz thought he was).

#34 - Serenade: When Wheeljack finally gets up the courage to ask Ratchet on a date, it's because the Beatles are serenading him over the radio (_don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her_)

#35 - Sarcasm: "What, you've never seen two mechs holding hands before, rust bucket?"

#36 - Sordid: The sordid tales of Ratchet and Wheeljack's sexual exploits circle the Ark quickly, which is surprising considering that they haven't even gotten past first base yet.

#37 - Soliloquy: When Ratchet gets tired of hearing Wheeljack mutter equations to himself, he still quiets him with a whack to the back of the head (what you thought he'd use a kiss when physical trauma works just as well?)

#38 - Sojourn: Wheeljack and Ratchet planned a vacation together as a sort of honeymoon, got about 2 hours away from the Ark, then promptly got stuck in a freak attack by Decepticons (they spent the rest of their week off locked in Ratchet's quarters).

#39 - Share: Ratchet never asks Wheeljack about the reason for his battlemask, but Wheeljack gives the information freely anyway.

#40 - Solitary: Sometimes Ratchet needs alone time to think, but sometimes he'd rather not be alone (that's why Wheeljack's always got a few cubes of high-grade ready)

#41 - Nowhere: Ratchet worries that their relationship isn't going anywhere fast, but Wheeljack just smiles and murmers, "I'd go nowhere with you any time."

#42 - Neutral: Wheeljack never tells Ratchet, but he'd have been happy to be a neutral in the war (he doesn't regret his choice, though, not ever).

#43 - Nuance: Ratchet's the only one who can accurately translate the slight change in the shade of Wheeljack's resonators into phrases like, "I'm really happy!" or "I don't wanna talk to you" or "Can we have sex now?".

#44 - Near: Sometimes Ratchet and Wheeljack talk, sometimes they kiss, sometimes they interface as if the very act of interface were about to be banned and sometimes they simply hold each other, reveling in the fact that the other is nearby.

#45 - Natural: The act of taking Wheeljack's hand in his own is so very natural to Ratchet that he doesn't even remember doing it (he only realizes this when he and Jack have to go down different corridors and find themselves inexplicably halted in their tracks).

#46 - Horizon: Ratchet only half-heartedly watches the hero of the film ride off into the sunset, since it's much more interesting to watch Wheeljack snort sleepily and try to bury himself into Ratchet's lap.

#47 - Valiant: "I don't _want_ you to be a hero, Jack, I _want_ you to come _home_ at the end of the day!"

#48 - Virtuous: "I'll give you a score of ten for that performance, Ratch, but, seriously, you don't have to go to such troubles to protect my virtue... after all, I'm an engineer, and everyone knows that we have the /best/ parties."

#49 - Victory: Every time he onlines and feels Ratchet's warmth by his side, Wheeljack feels like he's just won the game.

#50 - Defeat: Ratchet knows that Wheeljack stole his heart long ago, but he's a gracious loser (especially when the consolation prize is such a nice one).


End file.
